Little Things
by Calliope-Beautiful Voiced
Summary: [Transformers Prime] Things that weren't spoken, little scenes that never happened… But what if they did?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've been wanting to do something like this for a long while now, and, finally, I decided to actually try it out. This will be a collection of drabbles taking place between scenes during the show. Now, I know I wrote "Drama" as the main genre of this collection, but, to be fair, there will be a little bit of everthing; also, I tried to write at least one story for each character.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **LITTLE THINGS**

 **Darkness Rising part 1**

 _"Do I ever need backup?"_ It was meant to be a joke. She knew that. But, now… Arcee couldn't help but blame herself, cursing for haven't reacted faster. The moment Cliff found the Energon, she should… She should…

Growling, the femme grasped the dull gray horn that her partner lost in the fight with the 'Cons. His signal went off a couple minutes ago. There was nothing they could do for him… Not anymore. Only pay their respects.

 _[Arcee?]_ Bumblebee called as they headed for the roof. _[Are you…?]_

"I'm fine." She snarled, walking away.

Evidently… She wasn't…

... ... ...

 **Darkness Rising part 2**

This was less than optimal. Take three, unknown, human children in? Ratchet could understand the need of calling them in, to explain them the importance of their silence. He would've done the same; but, going from there to actually put them under Autobot constant protection? They were fighting a war, they didn't have time to play babysitter.

Deep inside, the good old doctor hoped Optimus wasn't serious…

... ... ...

 **Darkness Rising part 3**

Arcee and Bumblebee practically rammed through the base's entrance, only to find the control room completely empty. Where were Jack and…? No. No, no, no… No! The two-wheeler practically barked as she guessed where the two boys were…

With a huff, she activated the ground-bridge at the last used coordinates.

"C'mon, Bee!" She called, transforming into her vehicle mode and speeding through the vortex, followed by the muscle car.

 _[Guess we suck as babysitters, huh?]_ The mech beeped.

"Just pray for Optimus to never find out _where_ the kids went…"

 _[Under **your** watch.]_

"Not. Helping!"

... ... ...

 **Darkness Rising part 4**

Jack returned home and greeted his mom as if nothing happened, as if he didn't meet the bots. What he saw with them… The Decepticons, the secret war, the… Whatever thing Optimus and Ratchet said that they faced when they were out the base. That guy, Megatron. He just knew it wasn't his life… He wanted out.

He was raised to be responsible. And the responsible thing to do was return to his old, boring, usual life. His mom needed him more than those guys.

His only regret was that he couldn't convince Raf to follow him… That kid was too young. He shouldn't be in those bots' company.

Little he knew about the blue motorcycle that was keeping guard outside his house…

... ... ...

 **Darkness Rising part 5**

Fowler was already at his place when a horn called him outside, where a red and blue semi-truck was parked. Arching an eyebrow, the man approached the vehicle.

"What're you doing here, Prime?" He wondered.

"The three children you saw…" Optimus began, noticing the frown that appeared on the man's face. "We'll keep them under our watch."

"That's not your call, but my superiors'." The agent retorted, crossing his arms.

"Have you reported them yet?" Fowler averted his eyes at the question. "Good. Don't."

"But…"

"We're perfectly capable of protecting them." The leader interrupted.

"Like the other day? Megatron's warship? Rings a bell?"

…

"We're yet adjusting."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please let me know!  
**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How are you? I hope you're fine!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Especial thanks to Nomination, BumblePrime615 and Snowfun for your kind words and encouragement! ^^**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Masters and Students  
**

His spark sent a shock through his body when it happened, almost making the mech lose control of his ship. _"Skyquake?"_ The bond was active again; he could feel his twin's spark, within his own. He was… alive. His twin was alive! It was enough to make him turn around and set course to meet with his sibling…

Yet, without warning, another shock, a stronger one that made him fall off the pilot's seat, hit him almost immediately after. And, as swiftly as it reappeared after so long, Skyquake's presence left his spark once again… This time, forever.

Gripping his chest, Dreadwing struggled to recompose.

"No…" His twin was…

A heartbreaking cry echoed through the emptiness of space that day.

... ... ...

 **Scrapheap**

Optimus was simply taking a hot oil shower. After almost freeze at the Arctic, the Prime was simply enjoying the warmth against his frame. He was never gladder for the children's presence… If it wouldn't have been for them…

 _Tic, tic, tic…_

"Huh?" He looked up, following the noise.

 _Tic, tic, tic…_

Oh, this had to be a bad joke…

 _Whirl!_

With amazingly good reflexes, the mech managed to shoot off the bug before it reached his frame.

"Ratchet?" He called through the com-link. "I think the infestation isn't over yet…"

Would eleven p.m. be too late to call the kids back?

... ... ...

 **Con Job**

As the _Jackhammer_ got off Earth's atmosphere, Wheeljack allowed himself to sigh. He was really hoping for Bulkhead to come along; after all, they used to be best buddies… But, again, save for him, most bots does change with the pass of time. Seems the good, old, wrecking ball did. Yet, he couldn't help his sadness.

A beep made him blink and turn to his console: an incoming message. Arching an eyebrow, he opened the file.

What he found was a picture of Bulkhead and himself; the one that Miko took. The old Wrecker couldn't help but chuckle.

"At least you're in good company, Bulk." He murmured. "Until we meet again."

Wheeljack may never stay… But he always returns.

... ... ...

 **Convoy**

Back when he was told that he would've to work side by side with a human, _this_ wasn't what he had in mind…

 _Honk!_

To have to drive a mid-age man across a very large country…

 _Honk!_

Next to a very unstable device ―which wasn't his responsibility to begin with…

 _Honk!_

And to, also, have to put up with said mid-age man's short patience…

"Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" He asked, stopping the human from slamming his horn again.

"Oh…! Don't tell me you're one of those 'textbook drivers'!" The man retorted, folding his arms.

Honestly, he didn't do it for the guy in front of him. His processor was just killing him…

... ... ...

 **Deus ex Machina**

The team was already starting to think contingency plans, when, at long last, the elevator's door opened, revealing an Afro-American man wearing a dark grey suit.

"Prime!" Fowler barked as he stomped into the silo. "Mind to explain the fifty three messages on my phone?!"

"Where the scrap have you been?! Miko has spent a whole day in the brig already!" Bulkhead shouted, before anyone could stop him.

"Uh... What?"

The moment he was informed about the attempt of 'confiscating' the harvester, the man seriously considered to take another 'intensive training retreat'…

But, for the time being, he had a teenager needing a rescue…

* * *

 **I had to write the first one... After all, Dreadwing says he felt when Skyquake woke up; meaning that he might've set course for Earth since then. But, due to his distance, he didn't make it until season two...**

 **I hope you liked them! Let me hear your thoughts!**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! How're you doing, guys?**

 **Thanks to all those who favorited and/or followed the story; and, especial thanks to Optimus' girl, XinterestingX and BumblePrime615 for the kind reviews! I'm happy to know you're enjoying this!**

 **And, yes, I'm planning to do the whole show. I'm only doubting about** ** _Predacons Rising_** **, but I'll cross that bridge as I come to it...**

 **This time, there will be some more 'Cons here too.**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

 **DISLCAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Speed Metal**

Ratchet was at his usual spot, enjoying the silence… Wait. Silence? Blinking in confusion, he took a look around. The kids _were_ there, but they were… Reading?!

"What the…?" Spotting Bulkhead in the back of the base, the medic approached the warrior. "Bulkhead, have you noticed anything out of normal with the children?" He asked, pointing at the trio.

"Sorry, Ratch, but I'm running late to my patrol." The Wrecker apologized and transformed to get out.

Ratchet arched an eyebrow. Since _when_ that guy liked to go on patrol?! Fortunately, the red and blue figure of Optimus entered the control room. Hopefully, he would get some sort of explanation from his old friend.

"Um… What exactly happened last night?" The medic wondered out loud, intercepting his friend.

Optimus dedicated one stern look to the kids, who quickly went back to their homework.

"Let's just say the team is grounded…" The taller mech answered, before resume his way.

... ... ...

 **Predatory**

Arcee went to sit next to Cliffjumper's grave. Sometimes, when bad things happened, she went there… Just to talk. It made her feel better, almost as if the red mech was actually there, listening.

She chuckled at the idea. Cliff never listened, or, at least, it was uncommon; after all, he was too busy blabbering to pay attention to what others had to say. Even when she was the one talking.

But, there was one thing for which he always kept silent, and let her rant: Tailgate. He always listened closely whenever she felt like talking about it. Even if it was just to say one word.

Sighing, the two-wheeler gazed the spot where her best friend's horn rested.

"I could really use one of your speeches now, Cliff…" She mumbled, hugging her knees.

With Airachnid back… So were the memories.

... ... ...

 **Sick Mind**

"You sure you're ok, Bee? You acted a bit strange back at base…" Rafael asked for the tenth time that night, as the scout took him home, as usual.

 _[Raf! I'm fine, I swear! Never been better!]_ The bot laughed in his beeping.

But, the truth was that he wasn't fine. Deep down, he knew something was off; he could feel it! Something… Something foreign. Almost as if…

No.

He must've imagined it; he must've been a little jumpy after patching his mind to Megatron's.

Besides, Ratchet scanned him, and said that everything was fine.

Right…?

... ... ...

 **Out of His Head**

The place wasn't the big deal. Just another Autobot outpost.

Perhaps, the most interesting part were the faces that populated it, such as Ratchet, Ironhide ―the infamous warrior who served as weapons specialist during most of the war, until he went missing―, and Optimus Prime himself. Other faces simply mixed together in the background… None of them were familiar for the warlord, who simply hummed as he explored his new domain.

A growl made him smirk and turn around.

"So. Still putting up a fight, huh, scout?" He taunted, folding his hands behind his back.

Bumblebee could feel himself fading from his own mind, while Megatron grew stronger.

He had to figure a way to expel the invader, and he had to do it fast!

... ... ...

 **Shadowzone**

Knock Out somehow managed to find an arm that matched the exact same one that Stasrcream lost. How he did so, the medic had no clue; but he was sure of one thing: it wasn't due to the punishment that the jet received from their leader. He would be a pretty pathetic excuse of a medic, if he misdiagnosed patients like that!

And on top of it all, the high-heeled bastard had no better idea, but to return with who-knows-whose-arm, which started to move on its own as soon as he managed to peel it off Starscream's face. He was surely playing with Dark Energon, no doubt…

As the door opened again behind him, the red mech sighed in tiredness.

"And what did you lose this time, Screamer? Your left wing?" He mocked the newcomer, rolling his optics.

"I would recommend you measure your condescendence, _doctor_." The surgeon froze on his spot. That… wasn't the voice of Starscream… "Especially when the troops keeps talking about a… What was it again? Self-moving arm which ―and I quote― 'ran out of the med-bay on its own'?"

Scrap.

* * *

 **That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again!**

 **Thanks, guys, for the support! Especially to BumblePrime615 and Optimus' girl for their reviews!**

 **Optimus' girl: I'm happy you're liking this collection of drabbles! Yeah, I wrote those two stories because we're never shown Bumblebee's perspective when he starts losing control over his own mind. I would've liked to see what his subconscious looked like; after all, we saw Megatron's.**

 **BumblePrime615: I'm really happy to hear you laughed! Thank you!**

 **I hope you enjoy these five stories too!**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Operation: Breakdown**

Breakdown dragged his pedes back to his quarters and dropped himself on top of his berth; his whole frame was begging for a good night recharge. Knock Out did the best he could, but there were things that he couldn't fix, such as his optic. He was sure glad that those fleshies didn't finish the job.

It was almost ironic that he needed to be rescued by Bulkhead, out of all 'Bots. The mere thought of it made him chuckle in a humorless way, as he stared to his ceiling.

Why did he save him? _Him_ from all mechs. After all the fights they had during these past four million years… Starting by the one they had when they chose sides. _"You never forgave me for following the 'Cons, and, yet… Today…"_ Fidgeting with his digits, Breakdown closed his optic preparing to sleep. _"We're even now, Bulk. Thanks."_ After all, even when the others thought the Wrecker escaped, the truth was that he let him go.

... ... ...

 **Crisscross**

"So, let me get this straight: for the past few months, whenever you said you were going 'to a friend's place', you meant _here_ ; and, the motorcycle, which you 'bought', was actually a _living thing_ , keeping an eye on you, trying to keep you safe from a _secret alien war_ taking place on Earth?" June repeated her son's explanation, after he introduced her to all the bots, who were now looking at the woman out of curiosity. Only Optimus had the decency of letting mother and son argue without him around.

"Uh… Yeah…?" The teenager admitted, backing away from his mom, kind of feeling what reaction she would have.

The nurse frowned and crossed her arms.

"You're grounded."

Miko snickered at Jack's baffled face.

"And you too!" June added, turning toward the other children.

That's when the bots believed best to silently retreat from the room…

... ... ...

 **Metal Attraction**

"I'm sorry, but… I don't know what else to try…" Knock Out apologized, putting down some tools.

"I'm beggin' ya here, Knock! Please!" Breakdown cried, grabbing his friend's hands in a desperate manner. He was at the verge of tears. "You can't just leave me like this!"

"I've already tried everything I could think of, and nothing has changed!" The medic shot back, frowning. Then, he let out a vent to calm himself down, as he pulled away from the warrior. "My professional opinion? Wait until the residual charge ebbs. It's the safest option."

"B-but that means…!"

"That you and me are going to spend some 'quality time' together, Big Lug." A feminine voice hissed from behind Breakdown's back.

He was stuck with Airachnid for the time being…

... ... ...

 **Rock Bottom**

Starscream literally crawled toward the medical bay ―again―, where Knock Out patched him up ―one more time―, just so he could go to his own quarters to get some recharge… _"I can't believe I actually considered helping him…"_ The commander growled, climbing onto his berth. A grunt left his vocalizer as his mistreated frame got comfortable for the night. _"Sometimes I wonder if I'm anywhere nearer of being the new leader of the Decepticons… or the scrapyard."_ He thought, as he powered down.

Meanwhile, a couple decks away, Airachnid was reading a file about something called 'The Immobilizer'. Little did the commander know about the new turn his life would take...

... ... ...

 **Partners**

 _She had Starscream right where she wanted him. This time he would pay for what he has done to…_

 _"_ _Arcee, wait!"_

 _A big, strong servo wrapped around her arm and pulled her away from the Seeker, who took flight. Growling in rage, the femme turned to face whoever stopped her; only to gasp in utter surprise when she met those familiar optics._

 _"_ _C-Cliff…?" The two-wheeler stammered._

 _He sighed, and, slightly shaking his head, pulled her into a hug._

 _"_ _It's ok, partner. I…" Pause. "I'm ok. Just… Don't. Please, no more, 'Cee…"_

A loud knock on her quarters' door woke up the blue femme, and Bulkhead's voice reminded her that they had patrol that morning.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Let me hear your thoughts!**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! How're you doing? I hope you're fine.**

 **Thanks, again, for the readings; and especial thanks to Optimus' girl for her comment! Ha, ha! I don't know if they would be shocked; considering all the times Miko has been in detention at school, they might be used to her being in trouble.  
**

 **Now, this set will be more dramatic than the past ones, ok? I hope you, guys, like it.**

 **Warnings: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **TMI**

As the team rushed to grab Bulkhead and drag him back to base, Miko followed them, crying. How could she be so stupid? She should've left Ratchet treat her guardian the best he could… Even if it meant that not all his memories would be preserved…

"Miko, are you alright?" The old medic asked, while the others helped the green bot onto the medical berth.

She nodded, wiping her tears away.

"I did it again…" She admitted. "When Bulk fell… I simply touched him, and the data suddenly got out…" She told the bots. "Lost. Forever."

"Miko, we don't care about that." The white and orange mech reassured the girl, who simply sniffled before look at the bot's optics. "What matters is that both of you are safe now."

... ... ...

 **Stronger, Faster**

As the Synthetic Energon left his systems, Ratchet decided to try to go back to routine, and forget that past week. So, as soon as he could stand, he decided to entertain himself, by taking their new cargo of Energon to the storage.

"It's good to have him back…" Arcee commented in relief of seeing the old doc acting like himself again.

"Yeah." Bulkhead chuckled. "Wrecker-Ratchet was so weird… I mean, he even flirted with you!"

" _Please_ don't remind me that…" The two-wheeler groaned.

 _[And that cocky attitude? Where the scrap did he get that from?]_ Bumblebee wondered, arching an eyebrow.

Behind them, Optimus rolled his optics and walked away without being seen, shaking his head. Younglings... They obviously didn't meet Ratchet during his youth…

... ... ...

 **One Shall Fall**

Optimus was rereading the prophecy, when he happened to eavesdrop on Ratchet's conversation with the kids. He was telling them about his days as Orion Pax. Amazingly enough, the children seemed entertained by it…

"Different, how? Are we talking… party animal?" Miko wondered, almost making him laugh at the thought.

"No, no…" Ratchet soon discarded the idea. "He was more like…" He paused, as if looking for words. "Jack."

And, now, unable to restrain himself any longer, Optimus turned to give a quizzical look at his old friend, never minding if he was seen or not. They weren't alike…

Were they?

"M-me?! I-I'm nothing like…"

« _Prime!_ » Fowler's voice made him look away. But not before he saw the likeness.

... ... ...

 **One Shall Rise part 1**

How? How did things turned out like this?

Unicron, the Chaos Bringer, wasn't "lost in the stars"… He was right here, at the Earth's core. He _was_ the Earth's core. And he wanted nothing but to destroy _him_ … Because he was a Prime.

And he _would_ find him, regardless of where he may hide. Because he could sense the Matrix's presence.

As the children, Fowler and June talked among them, scared for what it was happening to their planet, Optimus walked up to Ratchet and asked for a ground-bridge outside…

"You'll just lure him to you…" The medic warned his friend, worried.

"I'm aware."

"But, Optimus, if you do this…!"

"I'm more concerned of the consequences if I _don't_ do this, old friend." He retorted, looking at his whole team…

... ... ...

 **One Shall Rise part 2**

He knew what he had to do in order to stop this new danger: the Matrix was their only hope of saving the planet and their friends. Yet, Optimus knew the price to pay for using the relic in such way… There was a chance for him to lose himself in the process. Countermeasures had to be taken.

The leader looked at the keycard on his servo. Vector Sigma. It was the only possible place to reload the Matrix afterwards, but it was too dangerous to keep it with him… Or to give it away. Megatron may take advantage if anything happened to him; the team would be endangered. He needed a better candidate than a bot, one that wouldn't be suspected; someone who he knew would do anything to help the team…

And he already had someone in mind…

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Extra!

**Hey there! Sorry for the delay, my life wanted me back XD**

 **Thanks to everyone who's reading, or has favved or is following this fic! Especial thanks to the reviewers!**

 **Now, Optimus' girl and Redbaron71, since I share your curiosity about how young-Ratchet could've been (especially after "Stronger, Faster" where he behaves like an idiot after the Synth-En makes him feel young again), I decided to make five extra drabbles. This set is mostly focused in Ratchet and Orion, and takes place long before the war... The first one is from when Ratchet was a bit more reckless.**

 **The last two are from when the war for Cybertron starts and they're forced to choose a side.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Warnings: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Transformers_ franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **-EXTRA!-**

 **Hangover**

Ratchet, recently graduated from the Medicine Academy of Iacon, was suffering a processor-splitting headache…

The ringing of his com-link didn't exactly help…

"Yeah?" He answered, finally getting up.

« _Ugh, you sound terrible…_ » It was Orion.

"I _feel_ terrible…"

« _See? I told you so, but you never listen…_ »

"What the scrap are you talking about?" The medic wondered, confused.

« _Your graduation party? Last night? Don't tell me you overcharged enough not to remember any of it…_ » Silence. « _Seriously? Not even Minerva?_ »

"My colleague? What about her?"

« _You left the party **with her**._ »

And lights were out for Ratchet…

… … …

 **Wrath-chet**

Some patients could be troublesome; all medics knew that, and were trained to deal with it. Albeit, Ratchet couldn't remember the proper way to _chase a runaway warrior-class-wannabe down the clinic's halls_ …

"Ironhide! Bring your sorry aft back here, **right now**!"

Needless to say that the cadet kept limping away, ignoring the medic. He always hated clinics…

And now, his doctor hated him as patient…

" ** _Ironhide!_** " No use. The guy kept getting farther away…

So, growling, he grabbed a close-by wrench and…

Bullseye!

… … …

 **The Three Musketeers**

Orion Pax was rarely seen outside his office at the Hall of Records, so the fact that his friend Ratchet managed to make him meet with them at the bar had to qualify as a miracle. Or so did Ironhide, warrior-class, thought when the clerk walked through the main door.

"How did ya' manage to make him show up?" The bulky mech asked the medic, laughing at the clerk's humorless face.

Ratchet shrugged.

"I simply…"

Orion slammed the table with both hands, leaning toward his friend.

"You talk, and I personally erase your license from the data-net! You know I can!"

Nobody would ever know about the time he accidentally got drunk a couple vorns ago… Never.

… … …

 **Nobody's Left Behind**

He took an oath to save as many lives as he could. He wanted to save lives, so he studied medicine. It all changed when the war broke out. He changed… Suddenly, his only priority was survival. His own and his friends'.

"I'm almost done, 'Hide! Almost done!" He reassured the warrior, as he patched him up, so he could transform… So he could get back to base. Survive.

Orion was covering them, buying time for the medic.

But he wasn't enough sometimes…

"Ratch! Behind you!" Ironhide suddenly yelled, as a Decepticon crawled up to them.

He turned.

He was a medic.

But, until the war was over, sometimes, he had to become a warrior too…

… … …

 **Guilt**

It was quiet that night, for a change; so the troops were recharging peacefully… All but one.

"Orion?" He called, walking to the figure of his friend. The former clerk nodded to acknowledge him, but didn't turn around to lock gazes. "Couldn't recharge?" The medic asked with a sigh.

"No… Every time I close my optics, I…" His voice cracked.

"You do know this wasn't your fault, don't you? This whole war is on Megatron, not you…"

The now soldier simply got up and went to his shift.

When it came to bodies, Ratchet was a maestro; but, when it came to feelings… He had no idea how to help his friends…

* * *

 **I hope you liked these drabbles. Let me know your opinions.  
**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! How're you doing?**

 **As always, thanks to all those who are currently following this story! And especial thanks to Optimus' girl for her comment on the last chapter! It made me really happy to know you liked it!**

 **Now, back to the show's storyline!**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes in here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **One Shall Rise part 3**

It was surreal… Optimus, he… He looked right at him, but there was no recognition in his optics. As if they never met. Bumblebee didn't know whether to cry or faint at the realization of it. He refused to believe it.

The Prime practically raised him! He had to know who he was!

 _[Optimus?]_ He beeped, trying, one last time, to reach for his mentor…

But all the mech did was follow Megatron into the Decepticons' ground-bridge and disappear…

 _[Optimus…]_

... ... ...

 **Orion Pax part 1**

Everything was going according to plan. With Optimus, a.k.a. Orion, working nonstop, and believing with all his spark whatever he tells to him, Megatron was practically savoring his victory. After all, there has never been a better data clerk than Orion Pax. Soon, _Project Iacon_ would be complete...

"Megatron…" The clerk called, suddenly.

The only downside was his inherent curiosity. He asked too many questions all the time.

"Yes?" He acknowledged, putting up his best smile.

"I… have been afraid to ask, but… Considering what Ratchet has done, I just need to…" He bit his lip, averting his optics. "Do you know what happened to… Ariel?"

The gladiator's optics widened at the query, realizing he forgot about that femme. Megatron looked away, making up a story, but, it wasn't a need…

"I see…" Orion breathed, before going back to work in complete silence.

... ... ...

 **Orion Pax part 2**

The more he researched, the worse he felt about all this situation. Beginning with Starscream's sudden reappearance… Not to mention he called him Optimus Prime. _"Just as those bots did when I 'emerged from stasis'… And I was wearing **their** shield, not Megatron's."_ Being a clerk, he knew this demanded investigation. So, taking a deep vent, he rested his servos on top the keyboard.

"Ok…" He could do it. He was an archivist after all. "Optimus… Prime." And he started to look for answers, even if the people around him didn't want him to.

At the bridge, Soundwave realized what he was doing and started to track his findings, but didn't report it.

Although something told the Third in Command that his encryptions wouldn't last long, the communications chief had other issues to attend at the moment. For an instance, he should be trying to figure out why they hadn't seen the Autobots all day…

... ... ...

 **Orion Pax part 3**

"Optimus!" Jack called, running after the giant.

The Prime soon stopped on his tracks and turned to face the teenager.

"Is something the matter?" The Autobot wondered, kneeling down to be able to talk more comfortably with the boy.

"I… Um…"

For a moment, the human looked around, as if searching for words; but, in the end, he simply sighed and reached out. It took Optimus by surprise, his optics wide as the child gently placed a hand over his lower leg; blue eyes locked with cerulean optics. A silent question in the air.

The bot smiled, understanding.

"I'm fine." He assured, and Jack, happy to hear that, nodded and walked away.

He was ok.

Or… At least, he hoped he would be. Someday…

... ... ...

 **Operation: Bumblebee part 1**

Ratchet came to full stop before allow Rafael out of his cabin. The young boy jumped off the passenger's seat and ran up the platform, calling for his guardian…

Silence. Not a single beep nor whirl came in response. Alarmed, the medic transformed and took a look around.

"Bumblebee?" The old bot called, before noticing that the mainframe had the scout's location pinpointed. "By the AllSpark!"

"Bee!" The boy cried at the realization.

In a heartbeat, the old medic bridged himself to the rescue.

* * *

 **That's all for now!**

 **I hope you liked them!**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, again! Sorry for the delay, but I was kind of sick...**

 **Thanks to all those who favved and/or followed this story! As always, especial thanks to Optimus' girl and XinterestingX for their reviews!**

 **Optimus' girl:**

 **Indeed, it was sad to see that Optimus didn't recognize anyone, and actually believed that Megatron and him were still best friends. However, it was interesting to see how the character was before becoming a Prime, and the differences between Orion Pax and Optimus.**

 **XinterestingX:**

 **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I just thought that, if his mind was setted in the pre-war time, before he received the Matrix and all, then he should've at some point asked for every single friend he had; at least to know if they were fine, or which side they chose. And, naturally, I thought 'why not make him wonder about his girlfriend's fate?'; especially because, as you said, there aren't enough mentions of Ariel/Elita. Seriously, what's wrong with Optimus having a love interest?**

 **Hope you two like this new set too!**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Operation: Bumblebee part 2**

Silas double-checked the blueprints and smiled, giving green light to his scientist to proceed. Now that they had all the pieces, it was only a matter of time before MECH achieved what they always wanted: the perfect meld of man and machine.

However, he was conscious that they still had one _giant_ problem to take care of… Unless…

"Change of plans." Silas told his men, who stopped the machinery. "Make it look like Prime." He ordered.

The others nodded and proceeded to install Starscream's T-cog in project Chimera.

... ... ...

 **Loose Cannons**

A little dizzy by the punch to the face, he got up, only to see that the other Wrecker was nowhere near. Great. Just freaking awesome…

"Chief, we got a problem: Bulk ran off." Wheeljack informed Prime through the com-link.

« _Can you track his current location?_ » Optimus wondered, the echoes of a blaster fire in the background, next to some curses from Dreadwing.

The Wrecker grabbed his scanner.

"He's heading for the water…" Grunting, he got up and started running toward his friend. "Oh, scrap…" He put the device away and picked up his pace. "He's gonna jump into it!"

« _I'm on my way! Make sure Bulkhead stays on the ground!_ »

"Aye, aye, chief."

... ... ...

 **Crossfire**

Airachnid limped through the woods, trying to get as far from the battle site as she could, knowing that Dreadwing may not be too far behind. _"Ugh! Curse you, Breakdown! You were tougher than you looked…"_ She grunted, gripping one of her wounds. Even trapped, that mech put up a good fight. Not that it mattered now…

As she searched for shelter, a peculiar hissing called her attention, making her walk into an old Energon deposit. Depleted. _"Funny, I thought…"_ Whatever she was going to think faded away as she recognized the silhouette of a lost Insecticon, scouting for fuel within the tunnels.

The femme smirked, knowing that her luck was starting to change.

... ... ...

 **Nemesis Prime**

Silas escaped. How? He would never know… But he was yet out there, and that represented a problem; for him, for his team, and for pretty much everyone in the planet. Nonetheless, today they managed to stop his plans. No more copycats for a while…

Yet, the thought made him shudder, making him wonder about another issue of his: the week within Megatron's ranks… The days he couldn't remember. What did he do back then to make his own team doubt him the way they did when Nemesis Prime first showed up? Did he hurt them somehow? Optimus didn't want to believe such possibility, but… Their reaction…

"Prime?" Fowler appeared at the roof, getting out of his chopper. "You ok?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at the bot's state.

"I… don't know anymore…"

... ... ...

 **Grill**

The morning started like any other ever since the children showed up: the team was already deep in their duties, the three kids were chitchatting at their usual spot, and, so far, no Decepticon activity. For a moment there, Optimus thought he would be given a quiet day. He sure could use one…

And, then, said moment was over…

"Here we are." Fowler announced, looking up from the folder in his hands. "Alden base."

"Is it wise to bring me along?" Optimus wondered, as he drove inside; the man occupying his driver's seat arched an eyebrow. "Considering they believe I attacked them, my presence may be taken as a threat."

"Don't worry. I'll clarify that." The agent waited for the bot to park. "If something happens, I'll give you a call." He added before hopping out.

* * *

 **Ok, I'll be honest and say: I really don't like Airachnid's character, reason why 'Crossfire' is pretty much the only drabble of her... Don't expect another.**

 **I hope you liked them! Let me know!**

 **See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, again! How're you doing?**

 **Optimus' girl** **: Thanks for the good wishes! Yeah, I hate being sick too, but it's winter over here after all... -_- I like tho think that Silas chose to frame the bots, because of all the times they busted their plans; after all, at the beggining of "Operation: Bumblebee part 2", it's shown he was trying with a chopper, not a truck.**

 **XinterestingX** **: I know, right? But, when you think about it, Arcee did see a truck with an Autobot shield ramming at her; so, I guess she was on her right to be wary... Fowler, on the other hand could've just called Optimus to figure out the truth. At least Ratchet and Jack never doubted him, and were able to convince the others.**

 **Good news! I finished writing the drabbles of the second and third season! And, in a week, my winter break starts, so all that's left is upload them! Yay!**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes in here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Armada**

Knock Out arched an eyebrow as Dreadwing brought in yet another body for him to analyze.

"Something wrong, doctor?" The commander asked.

"Other than the fact that this is the _third_ _Starscream_ I get to do an autopsy… No." The surgeon said, taking a look at the strange collection. He didn't want to know how the Seeker managed to make copies of himself.

"Trust me; it unnerves me too…" The blue mech admitted with a shrug.

A sudden quake and the alarm blaring told them something was awfully wrong. Right before the ship fell off the sky…

... ... ...

 **Flying Mind**

"… and then, Jack tricked the ship into punching Megatron, so it would dump the fuel!" Miko retold the events to the bots, as if she was narrating her favorite movie. "It was awesome!"

"Cookies!" The groggily voice of Fowler sounded in the background, as he sat up on his stretcher… only to lose conscience once again.

"Except for Agent Fowler…" Jack commented, glancing to the girl who smirked awkwardly.

"You did **_what_**?!" Arcee barked. "Are you three out of your fragging mind?! And you…!" She added, turning towards Ratchet, who flinched into the mainframe's keyboard. "You **_let them_**?!" She cornered the medic.

"I-I…!" The medic stuttered.

"What were you thinking!?" The femme kept shouting, gesturing wildly.

"I think she's spending too much time with June…" Bulkhead whispered to the kids.

... ... ...

 **Tunnel Vision**

New York was seriously different from Jasper… For an instance, there was so much traffic! It was testing the two warriors' patience.

"Oh, by the love of…" Arcee sneered after getting stuck by another red light; Bumblebee, standing next to her, sighed. "We've been stuck in this block for over twenty minutes!"

"It seems there's an accident up ahead." Jack commented, stretching his neck, trying to see what was going on.

"Sounds like we're gonna be here for a while…" Miko commented, getting comfortable within Bee's cabin.

 _[Oh, cheer up! We got the relic! That's what matters!]_ The young mech beeped… Right before a pigeon, resting on a wire above him, decided to "decorate" his windshield.

"Were you saying?" The femme chuckled.

 _[Shut up…]_

... ... ...

 **Triangulation**

 _"I hope the others had better luck."_ Optimus thought, walking away from the research facility, empty handed. Taking a look back, he also hoped the humans wouldn't mind the giant hole in the middle of their base…

He guessed the Apex Armor probably protected Starscream from the blast, so they would hear of him soon enough. Hopefully, they would reclaim the relic too. For now, back to base he went…

As he called for a ground-bridge, the leader couldn't help but look at his environment; and, remembering an old promise, he picked up some snow before walking into the vortex.

... ... ...

 **Triage**

Soundwave was working on the Iacon Database, just as Megatron ordered him, when, through the cameras, he saw Knock Out approaching his station, fuming. He was probably still pouting for his scratchy paint; what the security chief couldn't quite understand was why the medic was carrying a Vehicon's visor around…

Oh, wait…

"Negative." The Third in Command said, as the red mech entered the room.

"We've gone through this already: it's temporary, until I repair yours. Now… Hand. It. Over…" Knock Out pressed. The black and dark blue mech shook his head. "You can't see clear with that crack in the middle of your face!"

"False." He retorted, turning to look at the other bot.

"I'm over _here_ , Soundwave…"

Blinking, the mech turned the other way, where the medic was waving a hand at him.

* * *

 **Sorry, I just _had_ to do Soundwave's one...**

 **I hope you liked them!**

 **See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone! What's up?**

 **I've noticed I forgot to thank to all those who reads, favs or follows in the last chapter; sorry for that, and, as always: thanks!**

 **Skyshadow54 : it makes me happy to know you're liking this story! Thank you! Yeah, "Masters and Students" was a sad drabble for Dreadwing, but I couldn't help it; after all, he does say he felt his twin coming from stasis in "Loose Cannons". And, about Optimus' promise, I couldn't help it... The guy is just a big teddy bear when it comes to the kids! I couldn't let him forget! On the other hand, it was funny to mess around with Soundwave and the others (yeah, I can really picture Arcee cornering Ratchet after finding out the kids went to the _Nemesis_ ). I hope you like these ones too!  
**

 **Optimus' girl : Ha, ha! Well... Arcee ****_does_** **sleep at Jack's house most of the time in the show, and she kind of became friends with his mom, so... Yup, Bulkhead's probably right. XD**

 **XinterestingX : Oops! Thanks for making me notice! That mistake is fixed now! :) As I told Skyshadow, I liked messing around with the characters on the past five drabbles; in Soundwave's case I wondered "what if the crack on it makes the data confusing for him?". Thanks! I'm glad you found the joke funny! And, about Optimus' one, it was impossible for me not to do it. I pretty much figure him as the group's 'dad' in my headcannon; he had to remember that promise!**

 **I hope you all enjoy these five drabbles as much as you enjoyed the previous ones!**

 **Warnings: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes in here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Toxicity**

His legs hurt, his arms felt as if they were going to fall off, his head was pounding, and his whole frame ached. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so weak, not even back when he was with the Wreckers… His systems were struggling to stay online.

He shook it off. No. No, he had to stay online. He had to get across the ground-bridge. He had to go back. He had to see Miko… He had to go back to his charge's side.

 _"Come on… One foot… In front of the other…"_ He thought, panting…

He was so close…

And, then…

... ... ...

 **Hurt**

"He's coming to." He heard Ratchet saying.

Groaning, in pain, he started to online his optics, which, slowly adjusted to his surroundings. At first, he only saw blurry, colorful smudges; but, little by little, his friends' faces became clearer. They were all looking at him intently, even Optimus.

"Bulkhead, can you hear me?" The medic asked, inspecting his optics with a flashlight.

"Uh… Loud and clear…" He groaned, still sore; but it was enough to make the others smile and help him sit up. "What… What happened?"

"You shut down for a week, Bulk." Arcee informed him. "You got us worried." Then, she looked toward the platform. "Especially her."

Following the femme's gaze, the Wrecker saw Miko, who was sleeping at the couch.

Bulkhead smiled at the realization: he made it back.

... ... ...

 **Out of the Past**

"Has anyone seen Arcee?" Jack wondered as he took a look around the base.

"She followed Miko to the roof." Ratchet informed, looking away from Bulkhead. He was scanning the Wrecker for the hundredth time that week.

The teenager arched an eyebrow quizzically, before take the elevator to the roof's heliport too. He didn't expect to find the two girls chatting as if they were BFFs… But, as soon as he noticed he smile in Miko's face, Jack turned around and decided to go back inside before they saw him. It was good to see her in high spirits again.

... ... ...

 **New Recruit**

It was the hit what woke him up, and what told him what happened: the pod put him in stasis for who-knows-how-long. All he knew for sure was that he reached a planet… And that the 'Cons may be on their way to recapture him. No time to waste, he had to get moving.

Only one problem: the hatch was stuck. The hit may have broken the lock, because it didn't give in, no matter how hard he pushed, punched or kicked. _"No, no, no… Don't do this to me now!"_ The young mech pleaded, trying one more time. _" **Open… up!** "_

He started to hear the beeping of a homing beacon going active, and, fearing that the 'Cons may show any second now, he decided to go with the less polite option. Using his blasters, he forced his way out, and, without thinking it twice, he started to run away… Until he heard a shooting behind him.

He looked above his shoulder. Autobots! There were Autobots here too!

Skidding to full stop, he turned tail and went back to the crash zone.

... ... ...

 **The Human Factor**

"Hey, Miko." Smokescreen called, walking up to the girl, who was sitting on the couch, drawing. She turned to look at him. "Did I say or do something wrong?" He asked, strangely serious.

"Not that I know of… Why?" The teenager arched an eyebrow, getting up.

"Bulk has been… Um… Tough with me. You know, stressing his dominance or something." The bot admitted, looking around, making sure the green warrior wasn't listening. "I'm aware I messed up with the Apex Armor thing, this morning; my bad. But, even _before_ that he's been treating me different." He shrugged.

"And you wanna make amends with Bulk…" Miko guessed, receiving a nod. "Alright, rookie, you came to the right place." She smiled, walking up to the security riel.

* * *

 **And, enters Smokescreen! Ha, ha!**

 **I hope you liked these drabbles!**

 **See ya soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again! How're you doing?**

 **Thanks to all the people who're reading, following or has favved this collection of drabbles! Special thanks to Optimus' girl and funstorytime127 for their reviews!**

 **Optimus' girl : Glad you liked Smokey's grand entrance! Hope you enjoy these ones too!**

 **funstorytime127 : Thanks for your comment! I love to play with the little details left hanging on the show (and to goof around with the characters too XD).**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime,_** **nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Legacy**

"So…" The Elite Guard started.

"So?" Jack repeated.

"I've passed all the 'driving lessons' so far, right?"

"Yup. Though, being a super intelligent, robotic species, who turns into talking cards… Not really surprising." The teenager chuckled with a shrug. "Just mind the speed-limit, and stuff."

"Sure." Moment of silence. "So, _now_ can we do something fun?"

"We aren't racing, Smokey…" The teen warned.

"Who said anything about racing?"

Before noticing, the Autobot drove him into the parking lot where the car of his boss was resting.

"Wanna pull another prank, partner?" The bot asked slyly.

... ... ...

 **Alpha; Omega**

The vault was almost empty now. He already sent the sword and other important artifacts away, hoping that Optimus would eventually find them… Or, at least, wishing that Megatron would never lay his hands on them. _"Now, the keys."_ He thought, grabbing the last four vessels.

"Sir!" His young protector came running. "The 'Cons are at the door! We gotta leave!"

"Keep guard, I'll be with you in a moment!" He answered with a nod.

Once the Elite Guard left, he prepared to launch the four remaining devices off-world. But a sudden explosion made debris fall off the ceiling, on top of one of the pods, which was now destroyed. _"Oh, no…"_ Looking around, his optics fell on the figure of his young bodyguard. And an idea popped up in his mind. _"Sorry, kid…"_ He mentally apologized, grabbing the fourth key.

... ... ...

 **Hard Knocks**

"Restore Cybertron, huh?" Starscream repeated to himself, examining his most recent prize. "So unassuming, yet such a powerful device!" His grin kept growing at the mere idea of being able to do so on his own…

No, wait. The two Autobots he ambushed said that there were two more keys, and that all of them were needed. He may have one in his hand, but the others were, no doubt, at Optimus' base, watched. Besides, he had no clue as of _how_ were these trinkets mean to work. _"I need to give it a thought…"_ He decided, opening a ground-bridge back to his lair.

Either with the Autobots or with the Decepticons, Starscream knew he would've to use the key he had to bargain. Question was: which side offered him more?

... ... ...

 **Inside Job**

He pulled, pushed and squirmed as much as possible, but nothing changed. He was stuck, for as long as Megatron felt like it. _"A constant reminder…"_ Knock Out thought, groaning, head hanging in exhaustion. _"I wonder if the Big O would leave his medic glued to a wall…"_ The surgeon already knew the answer to that, so he simply whined at the absurdity of his situation. Sometimes he wished not to be a Decepticon…

Suddenly, Dreadwing and a bunch of Vehicons showed at the hallway, carrying drills and saws.

"Our liege requires your services." The commander informed.

... ... ...

 **Patch**

Dreadwing sat out in the rain, trying to process what he just saw; the truth about his twin's fate. Alright, maybe they weren't the closest of brothers; his tactician-like processor always clashing with his hotheaded counterpart; but, still. Skyquake held a bond with him, and they respected each other. There was a fraternal love of sorts between them… He flew all the way here because of him, after all!

And that's when he got the news: Starscream was reincorporated to the Decepticons.

His Energon boiled…

Prime was right, Megatron had no honor, whatsoever; he wasn't the leader he swore to follow. _"Prime…"_ An idea came to his mind.

He walked toward the vault.

Toward the Forge of Solus Prime…

* * *

 **This is all for now! Hope you liked it!**

 **See ya soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I honestly thought I updated this story last Saturday. Sorry about the delay, my bad...  
**

 **Thanks to everyone who's following, reading or has favved this story!**

 **Optimus' girl : hahaha! You're right about being careful with the pranking. But, don't worry, they're not pulling a prank on Optimus nor Ratchet; however, Jack may have troubles with his boss at KO Burgers...**

 **Skyshadow54 : thank you for your comment! Hahaha! I guess Knock Out was never gladder for being the only medic inside that ship! XD Also, thanks for your comment about Dreadwing's drabble! :) I really liked his character...  
**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Regeneration**

They weren't sure of what happened; only that, one minute, they were walking home because the bots didn't come for them. Next thing they knew, there was a bright light, and then, they lost consciousness. Now? Now they were trapped in some sort of airtight vessels, within the Decepticons' ship.

As Starscream, Soundwave and Knock Out grabbed them and walked through a space-bridge, the three kids exchanged a worried look, making sure they were all fine. They didn't seem hurt, which was a good thing, but… What did the 'Cons want with them now?

 _"Oh, no…"_ The three of them thought, as their captors stepped outside the vortex. They were on Cybertron… And the Autobots were there too.

"Now, I would strongly suggest you to surrender those keys…" Megatron told Optimus with a smirk, and the kids knew exactly what was going on…

They were being used… as leverage…

... ... ...

 **Darkest Hour**

At all cost. He said that… But he was thinking about his team going into another battle; he thought about himself, fighting until his last vent, in a final stand to recover his planet, his home… Not this. Not being there, watching as Megatron threatened the children, and turned the power of the Omega Lock against an innocent planet.

He looked at the three kids as they punched against the glass of their containers, unable of doing anything to protect their home… _"Home."_ The Prime realized they were experiencing the same he did when the war ravaged Cybertron, when the constant fighting made it impossible for his species to live in such planet ― _their_ planet!

Earth… It wasn't theirs to claim it!

Meanwhile, the Decepticons simply laughed.

 _"That's. It."_ Optimus pulled out one of his swords. The children wouldn't suffer the same luck he did. Even if that meant the destruction of the Omega Lock…

... ... ...

 **Darkmount, NV**

Megatron felt elated. The Autobots were on the run, the humans were on their knees; and, now, a whole planet extended before him, ready to be conquered. All this, just for winning one battle. It felt like the war was over. They won after all…

No. They didn't. Not _yet_. Not until his men could find Optimus, make sure he was no more. But, so far, the scouts returned empty-handed.

"Where are you, Optimus…?" He asked softly, staring at the horizon…

Meanwhile, a white and cerulean figure was phasing through the ground, dragging a large red and blue frame with it.

... ... ...

 **Scattered**

He was approaching the area where he distinguished the blast, a couple hours ago. As he arrived, the violet figure was capable of depict the silhouette of a very large construction; it was covered both in the rust dragged by the wind, and in cinders. But, what really got his attention was the scouting crew at the zone.

Decepticons.

Transforming, he walked up to his comrades. A red bot, built as a speedster, stared at him in utter surprise.

"Shockwave… You're alive." The scarlet mech muttered, optics wide.

Yes, he was. And it was time for him to reunite with the others. At last.

... ... ...

 **Prey**

Ultra Magnus was showing the recordings of his encounter with that Decepticon beast to Ratchet, hoping the medic would come up with some theory as of what it was.

"Impossible… A Predacon? A _living_ Predacon?!" The old bot said in disbelief.

"It was attacking the two Wreckers by the time of my arrival; and proceeded to attack me when I interfered." The commander explained. "Our weapons didn't even leave a scratch on that thing, and, even though we managed to lose it, I share the thoughts of the… Um… Humans, was it?" He asked, still unsure about the name of the native species. The medic nodded. "They believe the 'Cons sent it after us."

Both of them checked the _Iron Will_ 's scanners. It hasn't detected any other Autobot beacon yet…

"We sure could use Optimus Prime's leadership now…" Ultra Magnus commented before going to check on the others, as the interim chief.

"I know…" Ratchet sighed, before follow him.

* * *

 **I guess these ones are bit more dramatic than the previous drabbles... I hope you liked them, though!  
**

 **See ya soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! How're you doing?  
**

 **Skyshadow54 : I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, I'm sure that Shockwave didn't actually care... Or maybe he did, considering how he reacted to Starscream, demanding to know why he abandoned him.**

 **Optimus' girl : Hahaha! That's right, our favorite Predacon arrived! I'm pretty sure that his dislikes for the Seeker are the commander's own fault. I mean, considering how he treated Predaking...**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes in here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Rebellion**

Smokescreen finally managed to catch up with the others, who felt relieved of seeing him alive and well. The young warrior, also happy for seeing them all, soon started to exchange hugs and fist bumps with everyone…

Yes. _Everyone_.

" _Ahem_!"

Not recognizing the voice, the Elite Guard decided to look around whose frame his arms were… And, when he recognized Ultra Magnus' stern stare, the young mech knew it wasn't his day.

"Do you mind, _soldier_?" The commander snarled.

Awkwardly, Smokescreen tried to save some dignity by letting go and saluting properly. Some chuckles were heard on the background.

... ... ...

 **Project Predacon**

"This feels so weird…" Rafael muttered, examining the images from the bots' historical files. Ratchet turned to look at him from the console he was building on a corner, and hummed to indicate him to elaborate. "I really try to imagine these things alive, but… All I can think about are fairy tales, and fantasy movies."

"I can assure you, they were very real. Iacon's Natural History Museum had entire husks in exhibition." The medic answered, while untangling some wires. "Plus, there's a skull." He added, pointing at the fossil Optimus brought in, a bit ago.

"Ratchet?" The kid called, shyly. Another hum in acknowledgement. "Can you teach me?"

"Cybertronian history?" The bot asked, rising an eyebrow at the boy.

"And coding. I want to be able to read all this…"

And, then, the old bot smiled.

... ... ...

 **Chain of Command**

Wheeljack was speeding through the plains, trying not to mind what he just did.

He deserted… Again. Sighing, he tried to tell himself it was for the best. He and Commander Shoulder Pads never truly liked each other; and Bulk picking that prick's side was the last straw. Since when does they mind what guys like Magnus thinks?! He was an Elite Guard, not a Wrecker!

If that was how things were going to be with Team Prime, then, _fine_. They could have Mr. Protocol. It wasn't like he didn't know how to handle himself; Wheeljack knew he would be just fine…

Then why was he calling for a ground-bridge back to base?

... ... ...

 **Plus One**

"Mindless brute!" Starscream cried, as he checked the damaged dish. "I can barely stand _one_ of you! I cannot even imagine the pain of having a dozen like you onboard!" Growling, he glared at the beast. "Look what you did! You destroyed our entire communication's system!" Another roar. "I gotta find someone to repair it…" He started walking away, but stopped and turned to look at the dragon-like bot again. "You. Stay."

And, so, the Seeker was gone.

 _"A dozen? Then… I'm not the only one?"_ The Predacon thought, chirping. A sudden hope lit up within his spark: he wouldn't be alone much longer.

... ... ...

 **Thirst**

Raf was helping Ratchet with some calibrations, Miko was watching a lobbing match between Bulkhead and Wheeljack ―right before Ultra Magnus confiscated their lob, because Smokescreen got hit by mistake―, Fowler was at his office, and the rest of the bots were minding their own businesses. It was nice to take a break…

"Wait a…" Jack mumbled, before turn to look at his guardian. "Since _when_ do we have time off?" He asked to the two-wheeler, who was simply chatting with Bumblebee.

Immediately, the whole team was exchanging a quizzical look, noticing an itsy-bitsy, little missing thing…

Where were the Decepticons?!

* * *

 **I hope you liked them!**

 **See ya soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! How are you? I hope not drowning in paperwork like I am...**

 **Skyshadow54 : hahaha! You're right! Smokey was a bit too hyped at the time, but, it's ok. Magnus will understand ^^ By the way, Wheeljack does call him that in "Rebellion" (third season), that's where I took the nickname from :)**

 **Optimus' girl : we'll see Predaking's reaction in this set. And, about Starscream, you're right; he has no manners.**

 **In other news, this is the last set of drabbles. Also, I don't know in your countries, but here, in Argentina, Netflix is removing _Transformers Prime_ from its programming; so, this particular chapter is sad for me...  
**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Transformers Prime_ , nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Evolution**

"Stop gloating already, Screamer… You're getting on my nerves." Knock Out nagged at his commander's overconfident smile after their latest victory.

So, ok, yes: the Autobots got rid of their prehistorical problem, and, yes, Predaking was more loyal than ever now that he believed those guys responsible; but, still… Something was telling the red mech that the universe would retaliate at them. It always did. Especially when it was the Seeker who came up with the winning idea.

"Starscream!" Megatron called, walking up to them, followed by the Predacon in robot-mode.

"Yes, master?"

"Being the one in charge of military operations, it's your duty to show Predaking his quarters, and training schedule." The gladiator said, leaving the brown mech with the Seeker. "I trust you will take good care of your new subordinate."

Universe, one; Starscream, zero…

... ... ...

 **Minus One**

He watched as Ultra Magnus went through his physical therapy, feeling his tank churn at the picture of the commander's new claw. Wheeljack knew the things he said about the blue bot… But, that day, when facing Predaking, Magnus proved himself. The courage he showed… It felt like he was in the company of the old team, all over again.

And, despite what the blue bot may already think of him, Wheeljack approached the commander and grabbed Ratchet's tools.

"What are you doing, soldier?"

"Ya heard the doc: you wanna see the field again? You gotta move that hand." The Wrecker said, tinkering with the prosthetic limb. "So… I'm gonna help you move it."

Ultra Magnus saved him at that cave. It was his turn.

... ... ...

 **Persuasion**

Ratchet had a lot of time to think at the _Nemesis_ ' brig.

Surrounded by 'Cons, outnumbered and outgunned, his only chance of survival was to walk a very thin line. Megatron wanted to recreate the Omega Lock's cyber-matter, for which he required his help; and he would provide it… For now.

As he was carried to the lab, Ratchet sorted out his priorities: stay alive, figure how to produce the cyber-matter, find a way to contact the team, help them storm the _Nemesis_ , win the new Omega Lock ―or destroy it, depending the circumstances―, help Optimus finish this war…

And go home…

... ... ...

 **Synthesis**

Predaking felt so lost…

Megatron… He ordered the attack? That meant all the other Decepticons knew. Shockwave knew. The guy who brought him into existence… He, too, wanted his kind exterminated… Next to himself…

He dropped the Autobot medic, who recognized his confusion.

"I'm sorry." Ratchet said, struggling to get up. " _We_ are sorry. Autobots doesn't attack innocent creatures; we protect them." He said, wiping the Energon off his mouth. "So, please, I'm _begging_ you: help me protect this planet. Help me protect my family."

"You protect who you must." The Predacon said, coming back to reality, golden optics flaming with rage. "While I avenge my own…"

And, then, he stormed into the ship.

... ... ...

 **Deadlock**

It wasn't until the space-bridge closed that the reality of what just happened hit them all. The war was finally over… They won… They could finally live in peace; they could go home!

Home…

The bots took a look ahead.

Cybertron took a heavy toll with their fighting; lots of rebuilding were needed, but they would make sure their planet recovers its old glory. None of them had doubts about it…

And, with some luck, they may even see Earth again someday. After all, it was home too.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **This is all. I hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **Hope to see you soon.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
